Baby-sitting fun
by Justicerocks
Summary: Eva and Diego spend a day helping their Aunt and Uncle look after their cousins. 3rd in "Andy and Ellie" Series.


**A\N: **I got this idea after baby-sitting my cousins. It's the 3rd instalment in the "Andy and Ellie" Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Baby-sitting Fun<strong>

Eighteen-year-old Eva rang the doorbell and waited. It wasn't long until she heard squeals of excitement and running feet and as soon as her aunt opened the door she and her brother got plummeted by Andy and Ellie.

"Eva! Eva!" Ellie smiled up at her, "Look!" She proudly showed off her brand new dress.

"Oh very pretty," Eva smiled as she took off her shoes and hung up her coat, "You know what would go great with that? Some nail polish."

"Yes! Yes!" Ellie jumped up and down and tried to look inside the bag Eva was carrying.

Diego meanwhile was busy with Andy who was following him as he followed Eva into the living room, "Diego I went to IKEA."

"Yeah I heard about that. Was it fun?"

"Uh-huh! We're going to help Daddy!" He smiled up at the ninth grader.

"We sure are," Diego ruffled his cousin's hair. He liked Andy and was glad he loved him but he wasn't always sure what to say and do around him.

"Diego!" Ellie came bonding up to him carrying her teddy bear, "He's a cop." She proudly showed her cousin. "Ike you."

"We'll I'm not a cop yet," Diego told her, "But the bears still cute."

Ellie tilted her head, "Daddy ided?" Her lip began to pout and Diego looked up at his aunt for help.

" Diego's going into grad nine sweetie. When's he's older like Eva he wants to go to college and become a police officer. That's all Daddy said."

Ellie didn't look any less confused.

"I know its complicated sweetheart," Gabby picked her up.

"Uh-huh," Ellie nodded.

Gabby placed her on the ground and smiled as she ran off back to where Eva was sitting. She then watched as Diego was talking to Andy about what they might do at the house to get it ready.

"Thanks again for coming over to help you too," She thanked her niece and nephew. They were going to help her and Matt with the kids for the day.

"No problem Aunt Gabby," Diego was the first one to speak up.

"Yeah," Eva echoed.

Matt walked out of the bedroom, "Who's ready to work on the new house?"

"Me!" Andy cheered excitedly as he grabbed his toy tool-kit and construction hat. "All ready Daddy!" He announced happily. "Come on Diego!" He took his cousin's hand and dragged him to the front door.

"Okay, okay," Diego, laughed at how exited Diego was, "Was I this hyper?"

"Was? You still are," Eva replied, "Why do you think Mom and Dad encourage you to play so many sports?"

"Always so nice Eva," Diego responded, "Not my fault I'm good at boxing."

"So I'm I," She added.

"Yeah that's why you don't have a boyfriend.

"Hey! Hey!" Gabby glared at each of them, "You're supposed to be here helping. Don't give Andy and Ellie any ideas."

"Sorry," They immediately replied knowing they had gone overboard.

"It's aright just be careful," She looked each of them sternly. "Babe," She walked towards her husband, "Are you sure you don't want us to come and help?"

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, "All I want you to do is have a nice relaxing day." He kissed her and placed a hand over her growing baby bump.

"If you're sure," She looked up at him.

"I'm sure," He kissed her on the lips and pulled away, "Come here Princess," He knelt down and held his arms out to Ellie who came charging at him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "You be a good girl for Mommy and Eva alright?"

"Oday Daddy," She smiled and looked at her father, "Ove you," She kissed him.

"I love you too Ellie," He hugged her tightly and placed her back on the ground, "Bye Eva and thanks again for helping." He told his niece as he got on his shoes and walked towards the door where Andy was waiting impatiently for him.

"No problem Uncle Matt," Eva responded as the boys left, "Okay Ellie you want me to do your nails now?"

"Yes!" She ran towards her smiling brightly.

"Aunt Gabby if you need to rest I can watch her," Eva looked over her shoulder at and aunt who was now almost five months pregnant.

"Maybe later," Gabby responded, "Right now I think I might get the kitchen cleaned up."

"Sure," Eva nodded and watched her walk into the kitchen Ellie completely captivated by the many shades of nail polish she could choose from. "Pink and urple.' Ellie pointed to two of the brightest shades of the colours.

"How about this pink with hearts?" She pointed to a softer shade of pink.

Ellie, who would do anything her cousin said feverishly, nodded her head in excitement.

"Okay," Eva said, "And while we're doing our nails we can watch Dora," She reached for the remote and loaded up Netflicks and played an episode of Ellie's favourite show.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Uncle Matt this looks pretty good," Diego was amazed at how much of the house was already finished compared to the last time he had seen it.<p>

"Yeah I'm hoping we can move in before September."

"I go to school then," Diego announced proudly, "Like you Diego."

"Yeah, Eva and you and I are all going to be at new school's Diego was going into grade nine and Eva was going to a local university, Andy of course was going into JK.

"Yeah and the babies due in early November so I think moving in early to mid August will be ideal."

"Daddy lets go!" Andy pointed eagerly to where all of the new furniture and IKEA boxes were.

"We can do that later bud, right now how about you hold the door open we'll Diego and I carry in some things for the bathroom downstairs."

"I can help carry them," Andy said.

"There really heavy buddy."

He frowned, "I'm strong."

Matt looked at his son and sighed. This was why he didn't like bringing h him to help with the new house, he always wanted to do everything he did and wouldn't settle for simpler tasks.

"I have an idea," Diego spoke up, "How about your dad and I unload the things we need and then you can show me around the house. If you hold the door open for us it'll be faster."

"Okay Diego!" Andy did as he was told without further complaint.

"Thanks bud," Matt lowered his voice as he and Diego walked to the truck.

He didn't think it was a big deal, "I wasn't sure if it would work or not."

"If I had suggested it wouldn't have."

"Diego! Diego I have my own room upstairs!" Andy told his cousin proudly as he walked into the house carrying boxes, "All my own!"

"Oh that's good. I never like sharing toys with Eva," He knew Andy hated it when Ellie played with toys, "You're the oldest though I bet if you showed her how to play with some of your big kid toys she'd like that."

"She doesn't. She's a girl," He declared, "Girls are weird."

Diego laughed, "I thought that when I was younger too."

"Cause Eva's weird," He guessed.

Diego burst out laughing, "You're funny; no I jut didn't like girls yet but I do now and when you're my age you will to."

Andy didn't look so sure and after his dad and Diego and finished unloading the truck he proudly took Diego up the stairs and to the room that was his, "See! No girls!" He pointed to a piece of paper with scribbled writing taped to the door.

"Ah," He could only read the word 'no' but smiled nonetheless and looked into the light blue room, "Pretty cool."

"Cool!" Andy repeated.

"Wanna show me the rest of the house?"

"No, its boring," He insisted.

"Well lets show Diego anyways," Matt told Andy.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was as clean as Gabby could remember seeing it. She had managed to even wash the floor something she hadn't done in far to long; she was organizing the messy cipbaord she kept the cookbooks in when Eva appeared, Ellie on her hip.<p>

"Can we come in?" Eva asked.

"Yep, floors all clean."

"Look Mommy!" Ellie showed off her painted nails. They were a light shade of pink and white hearts in the middle.

"Ooh very pretty Eva did a great job. Now are you hungry?"

Ellie looked at her nails and then up at Eva. "There dry sweetie," She promised, "Now what do you want for a snack."

Ellie thought about it, "Don't know."

"How about we show Eva how we make great smoothies, then later after your nap we can all make dinner."

"Yay!" She cheered happily.

"Alright," Gabby got out the smoothie ingredients and Eva got Elli settled at the table.

"Need any help Aunt Gabby?"

"No, no I'm good sweetheart."

"Okay," Eva sat down beside Ellie and said, "So are you excited about being a big sister?"

"Baby!" She clapped, "My baby!"

"Yeah she thinks she's going to do all the work to look after her new little brother," Gabby explained to her niece, "I'm glad she's happy though because Andy isn't taking it to well."

"Really?" I thought he; like having a new brother."

"Well he thinks the new baby will take up even more of your Uncle's time and he claims he'll never see him. To be fair he has a point as he is going to school but he's pretty angry about it."

"Well he seemed to love Diego being here maybe that'll help."

"Yeah I hope it does," Gabby finished the smoothies and brought them over, "You think you could stay with Ellie well I go have a sleep?" She asked as she got a wave of dizziness.

"Yeah sure Aunt Gabby. I'll make her lunch and put her down in Andy's room."

"Thanks Eva," She kissed her cheek. "Mommy's going to have a nap but Eva's going to stay with you," She turned to Ellie,

"Oday Mommy," She pressed her hands to Gabby's stomach, "Baby brower," She blew a kiss."

"Aw, that was sweet," Eva, told her.

Ellie smiled in return, she loved doing things to please her cousin.

* * *

><p>"No Daddy!" Andy shook his head, "No!" He was pulling his arm trying to stop him from going into the nursery.<p>

"Andrew," Matt looked sternly at the four year old, "Let go of me."

"No!" He stomped his feet. "NO! NO! NO!" He had inherited his mother's stubbornness and quick temper along with his father's quick temper and full out rage when angry. In other words he was a nightmare when he got into a bad mood.

"Okay," Matt picked him up and carried him further into the hallway and set him on the ground. "Start behaving or I'm taking you home."

"Daddy the baby is bad," He crossed his arms and sulked.

Andy had been fine with the baby until a week ago; when they found out it was going to be a boy he went ballistic. He didn't want Matt to spend all his free time with the baby and it wasn't fair he'd never get to see him and no matter what he told his son nothing ever made him feel any better. He wanted to help him but he couldn't and wasn't going to put up with bad behaviour.

"Andy I already told you that I'll have lots of time to spend with you. Your baby brother won't be here until after Halloween."

"But then he'll steal you," He sulked, "I don't like babies."

"I know babies need a lot of work but remember I told you when your brother will look up to you. He'll want to do everything you do."

"I won't like that."

Diego tried hard to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Andy turned and glared at him, "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Andy you don't talk to people like that," Matt scolded, "What do you say?"

Andy lashed out a kicked his father, something he shouldn't have done, "Alright!" Matt took his arm, "We're going to have a talk!"

"No! No!" Andy screamed and tried his best to get out of his father's hold as he ran down the stairs getting as far as the entrance where he ran into his Uncle Antonio and Aunt Laura.

"Daddy's mean!" He hid behind them.

"Andy your aunt and uncle aren't going to help you," Matt warned, "Now come out and talk."

"No!" He was still hiding.

"Andrew," Antonio turned and looked at his nephew a stern look on his face, "You listen to your father."

"I don't like the baby," He tried to explain.

"Ah," Antonio's features relaxed a little, "Mind if I talk to him?" He asked his brother in-law.

"Sure maybe you can get through to him."

"Okay Andrew lets go," Antonio pointed outside, "Now. I'm not carrying you," He said and her finally walked out of the house and sat on the grass outside, Antonio joined him, "So you don't; like the idea of being a big brother?"

"No. The baby's going to take Daddy's time." He explained, "I'll never see him."

"Well did your Daddy tell you you're baby brother is going to want to be just like you."

"I don't care," He replied.

"Well now that's still no way to act that way."

"He'll- do everything with him," Andy's lip began to tremble, "When I'm at school and and…"

Antonio knew what his nephew was talking about; Matt was always talking about things he wanted to do with Andy when he was older. "No he won't. The baby is going to be little, he won't be able to do all of those big boy things your Daddy wants to do with you. He'll get to do them when he's older and you'll be able to tell him all about it."

"Cool, what else?"

"Well your little brother is going to love you as much as you love Diego."

"Will I like him?" He wondered.

"Yeah but like Ellie does he'll get on your nerves you have to be patient with younger siblings."

"I'll try," He admitted and finally smiled, he stood up and walked back into the house, "Daddy its okay. The baby's okay," He hugged his father.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
